Novel Romance
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: To read a romance novel is to wish for a happy ending. But in real life, those happy endings are very few. [RalphieMika]


Disclaimer: Never would have owned Angel Sanctuary, ^_^ jsut junk from it! I CAN'T WAIT TO GO TO USHI-CON!! ^_____^  
  
Miguel- oo;; Kalli, calm down....  
  
Time frame: Um... anywhere....?  
  
Warnings: Um... somerather adultified language later own. Plus the whole 'novel scene' is just one big sex scene just it isn't that graphic...  
  
Pairing: Raphael+Michael, MichaelxRaphael  
  
Summary: ---------------------------------  
  
Title: Novel Romance  
  
____----====-----_____  
  
///////The love burned behind the cold eyes, seeming to scortch the other's, as they staring into those endless pools of dusty blue. Blue, completly filled with the undouted devotion of that eleusive emotion.... love... /////////  
  
Ahh....  
  
If only love where that raw and pure.... if only you could see it behind everything that held love for you. Every person that wished to. For if you could tell... you wouldn't hurt.  
  
Or... you'd hurt worse than if you didn't. Depending on how you face the truth.  
  
Romantic novels are for the fools at heart. Though smart enough to try to search in vain for something so pure, raw, and repuslively beautiful, it will leave you nothing but cold.  
  
Guess I am such a fool...  
  
Cold. The way that this old soul of mine is. Cold and numb to the true emotions hidden within each simple touch. Each single fingure traceing the muscles like others, leaving that spot forever numb. Like a fix... like something so undoutfully raw.  
  
If only these romances where true. That from these fantacies that we could carry them into the true life. The one beyound the beautiful words and poetic movements. With colors more vivid, and emotions more true. Where sins of passion where not a sin. Where the true expression of what we feel could not ruin our lives completly.  
  
If only we could express.....  
  
///////Their lips are brought together. Joining in something simple at first, though soon need ebbed into the little spun reality. Their kiss heats up. Bodies forming to each other, as lips part and green eyes meet blue searching threw the dusty orbes, trying to find that hidden emotion hidden just for their eyes only... the declaration of love-//////  
  
The simple pleasures of a kiss. Something to soft and yet so meaningful. There is but nothing beyound that first kiss unless the other makes something of it.  
  
Heh.... where do people come up with such meaninglessness? Why do these words form together to create a surreal fairytale of something that will never happen? Who's humorious plan was it to make these petty emotions flicker so harshly?  
  
WHat brought these two characters so close? After so much hate and discontentment with each other, how could they search each other out?  
  
//////Dusty blue eyes, so pale and dead try to show the other's how much this one moment might mean for both of them. He touches the skin, tastes the lips. And yet the true meaning behind such actions are not comprehended from the other. Frustration furthens as the green eyes misjudges the other's motions- all there seems lost. How could love spawn from such discontentment?///////  
  
Interesting turn of events if I dare say so myself. People in general are over emotional. Say one thing wrong and all else falls apart within their world. Why do people even try? There realyl isn't a reason. WE are forced to continue without such meaningless things. Though minus the bare pleasures.  
  
Emotions weigh us down. We are suppose to be perfect.  
  
Emotionless.  
  
Thoughtless.  
  
As I said. Perfect.  
  
//////A murmered curse, and a few sheaded articals of clothing gather together as the two bodies now face each other. Wanting for the other to make the first move to show that this bonding is the correct path to choose. For they both know... that if anything where to happen beyound this moment now, neither of them will be the same. ////////  
  
Why do they hesitate?! They always do! It is so annoying how the time will always seem to stand still waiting. If you wait to long, wont the moment pass you by?  
  
Wouldn't you regret not ever letting it happen? Wont you regret slinking away from his hold, when he so despritely needs you. When you promised you'd always be there for him, and yet you turn from him when he asked you for that piece that you give anyone but him to others? Shouldn't you regret it?!  
  
Those eyes, always looking at you then turning away when you catch sight. It makes you regret giving that one thing they needed more than anything....  
  
/////////As if destinay desides to step it, they both step towards each other meeting in the quiet of the room. Their bodies merge to form one great mass of tangeled thoughts and douts. Togethere they join.... bodies touching and traceing each curve with the single thought of pleassure. //////////  
  
If only true lovers could touch without fear such as these two. Such a sweet hopeful love story. It makes me wonder why I even bother now adays to read this scene over and over.  
  
Such a sad romantic I once was. One, everything had a reason. Everything would love something so great to them that it would mean the world to them.  
  
/////////Dusty blue eyes, once dead to the world now filled with such intencity of the moment, search out in vain for the wild green eyes. Wishing that the ministration being done are pleaseing. Their bodies now as one, moving in a slow, rythmic pattern created by the God's themselves. So antaginizingly slow, and yet so wholely fufilling-/////  
  
Moments of such glory are short live. There is nothing within the art of fucking. There really isn't anything special about the joining of bodies, only to release the much needed pent of tension and frustrations. That is all there is to it.  
  
Lovemaking is nothing more than a way ot make 'fucking' sound romantic.  
  
But there is nothing romantic about any of it. Simple pounding at the opening, with that hard shaft leaving nothing but seman and blood pooling, and the feeling of completedness for mearly a few minutes.  
  
People make up so many pleasing lies about the whole act to make themselves feel better, when infact the only pleassure is that of pain which is processed as 'good.'  
  
///////-that their souls are weeping at the bliss. Fingurs lace together, bodies now one, the two souls will forever be trapped together. For this moment... everything around them is changing. This room, no longer just his but theirs. They share it now. The bed... no longer just a bed, but a harbor of these moments forever. The memory of this moment forever strunned threw the fabrics.//////  
  
And the moment draws on! Oh, how the words are so invitting! It makes the whole scenario seem real! How I wish my 'home' could be transformed so much by the simpleist of the simples! Mearly invite the one which you ahve loved all your known years of life into your bed and make their head spin with the disgusting thoughts that this might mean something!  
  
////////And their passion spills, from one to another- their hearts beating as one! Forever, they are no longer just these simple friends but now lovers. Eyes blinded by the pure bliss of this time, search threw the fog for the other's. As the green, now healed of it's pain stares into the slowly cooling dusty blue eyes- they understand.  
  
Nothing will be the same... /////////  
  
So true...  
  
Nothing will be the same. Our glances no longer hold anything but dispare and hate. Everything that had ever ment anything, now fanished. I couldn't comfort him in the ways he needed. Is this why I read this book repeatively? Becasue I wish for this one... one moment that my life had turned out to be such a happy ending?  
  
Why couldn't we have done something, anything... to prevent this pain now?  
  
Why did he want that part of me? That part that makes me just a simple whore? Why couldn't he just have kept my heart, and forgotten about my body?  
  
Did he know that I would never deny him? Did he try to test me?  
  
Oh.....Michael.....  
  
____----====----_____  
  
Miguel- Well I'm back. This isn't what I've been wanting to write but I've been havin' a ha rd time stayin' focus! Anyways, yes this was an interestin' lil piece if I do say so myself..  
  
Kalli- .... its slightly mroe on the bizzare side. Oh well. Welp, we're grounded. So we'll try to get a few ficcies done if Chole'll let us write and not make backgrounds!  
  
Chole- ........  
  
Kalli- ^_^ Yes! Chole is my offical background-muse! Such as Miguel as my writting muse! ^_^  
  
Miguel- yes yes yes, who really cares? 0o; anyways.. um... yes... if you all where wondering this was from Raphael's POV, and that thing he was reading is from one of Kal's many rps. Ralphie's got a favorite book, and thats kinda one of the scenes in the book. o0;; Tis very bizzare as Kal said but... oh well.. it does need alot of work. Anyways, I'm back- with a few of my old problems figured out. Few though.  
  
Chole- .... you speak to much. Beware of lack of oxygen....  
  
Kalli- 0o;; Chole... hush... ANYWAYS Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ I'm willing to take requests for Miguel if anyone wants a particular ficcie done! 0o; 


End file.
